


Migraine

by Danai



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danai/pseuds/Danai
Summary: AU- Lenna comparte casa con Dinah y su novio Tyler que sufre de Asperger. Una noche se cruza con Josh y eso va a llevarla a una espiral de problemas.





	

Lenna andaba sola por la calle, su vestido no la protegía del frío de la madrugada y se abrazaba a sí misma mientras maldecía su elección de zapatos.

 

Su tercera cita había sido un desastre, la primera fue mágica, la segunda intensa y la tercera una auténtica mierda.

Todo el mundo la había insistido que no hiciera nada con ese chico antes de la quinta cita, pero ella a la segunda se sintió cómoda y preparada. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, pero se lamentaba de que las cosas acabaran así, ese chico empezaba a gustarle.

 

Un coche comenzó a ir lentamente a su lado, ella se alejó lo máximo posible de la calzada, maldiciendo el no poder sentirse segura.

 

La ventanilla se bajó y un chico sacó medio cuerpo por ella.

 

-Hey guapa! nos hemos quedado sin sitios donde ir… ¿de dónde vienes? parece un sitio divertido- Era un chico moreno, con el pelo hacia arriba, quizás con demasiado pelo para llevar ese peinado, se reía descontroladamente y el olor a alcohol llegaba hasta donde estaba Lenna.

El chico miró hacia dentro del coche algo le había llamado la atención.

-¡Eeeeeyyyy!- Gritó - Parale parale- 

 

Lenna aceleró su paso al ver que de la parte de atras salia un chico y comenzaba a correr en lo que al principio pareció su dirección, pero el chico la pasó de largo y el coche aceleró para alcanzarle.

 

-Joshua joder vuelve- El chico del pelo negro intentaba salir del coche con el cinturón puesto mientras el aludido seguía corriendo.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros ceñidos, una camiseta sin mangas ancha que dejaba a la vista unos brazos tatuados y la gorra hacia atrás ocultaba su pelo.

Tras liberarse del cinturón y correr durante cinco metros se paró asfixiado y siguió gritando:´

 

-Joshuaaaaaa paraaaa no puedo seguirteeee, Joshua jodeeeeer me cagüen tu puta vida, para-

El coche continuó tras el fugado y el chico se dió la vuelta, Lenna paró mirando a su alrededor para buscar una salida.

-Tienes que ayudarme, no podemos perderle, está mal- dijo golpeándose la cabeza.

Lenna se dió la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hija de putaaaaa- Gritó el chico mientras pegaba patadas al aire.

 

Paró a una distancia prudencial a recuperar el aliento. Y tras esperar un rato volvió a recuperar su camino.

Había comenzado a amanecer cuando Lenna se cruzó con el chico de la gorra, le reconoció por los tatuajes, ahora pudo verle la cara mejor, iba serio, con ojos tristes, un mechón de pelo negro se veía aplastado en su frente, sus dilataciones no eran exageradas, pero si le daban un aire muy moderno.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero el la retiro rápido y pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

 

Lenna continuó andando sin quitarse los ojos tristes de ese chico de la cabeza. Joshua. El nombre le gustó.

 

El mismo chico del pelo oscuro se acercó a ella, el pelo estaba algo aplastado ya, y se notaba que ya iba tan borracho como antes, Lenna se dió cuenta cuando no la reconoció.

 

-Perdona, ¿has visto a un chico un poco más bajo que yo con gorra blanca y dilatas, con los brazos tatuados?- según hablaba gesticulaba mucho, primero marcó la estatura con la mano, se puso las manos en la cabeza para representar la gorra, se tiró de las orejas para las dilataciones y se frotó los brazos para los tatuajes.

 

Lenna señaló tras ella y el chico se apresuró a apartarla y continuar en la dirección marcada.

 

-Joshua! mierda… soy un cadáver… me va a matar… JOSHUAAA!!- Ponía sus manos en plan altavoz.

 

Un rato más tarde, cuando Lenna ya estaba llegando a casa volvió a cruzarse con Joshua que salía de un patio saltando ágilmente la valla.

 

-¿Te estás escondiendo?- le dijo al cruzarse de nuevo.

-Estoy huyendo- paró justo frente a ella.

-Este es un barrio pequeño, te acabará encontrando.- se mantuvieron uno frente al otro.

-Ayudame. Escóndeme- 

Lenna le miró a los ojos algo en ellos la arrastraba a querer ayudarle. Le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él dos casas mas calle arriba hasta su casa.

Según avanzaba pensaba en que se arrepentiría de aquello pero sin embargo una sensación de paz se apoderaba de ella.

 

Abrió la puerta despacio. No sabía si el novio de su compañera estaría allí o no, pero ya era su hora de salir a trabajar.

Fat-C el gato que vivía con ellos apareció a recibirla como hacía si no estaba vagando por el vecindario o tomando el sol en el jardín. Se rozó contra sus piernas torciendo la punta de su rabo y se sentó frente al nuevo visitante.

Joshua se agacho de golpe frente al gato y este se acercó más a él apoyándose en sus rodillas para rozar su cara con la del desconocido.

Lenna se sorprendió. Fat-C solía ser un gato muy arisco, había tardado más de un año en aceptar la presencia del novio de Dinah, le hizo mil perrerías, desde mearle en la ropa cuando se descuidaba hasta asustarle en el baño haciéndole correr desnudo por la casa en una absurda persecución. 

Y aún a día de hoy tenían sus discusiones… sin embargo ahí estaba ronroneando a un desconocido que le acariciaba el mentón con una sonrisa que dejó a Lenna hipnotizada.

El enorme gato pelirrojo continuó frotándose contra Joshua cuando este se incorporó.

-Vaya… me has enamorado digo… le has le has a el!- Lenna estaba tan nerviosa por su fallo que se metió en la cocina dejándole solo en el salón.

Cogio aire y se intento relajar.

-¿Ey? ¿Quien eres?- escuchó la voz de Tyler en el salón, seguramente ya preparado para ir a trabajar.

-Joshua.- se hizo un silencio

-Tyler.- otro pequeño silencio- ¿tu eres la cita de Lenna?-

-¿Lenna es la dueña de esta casa?-

-Una de ellas-

-No. No la conozco.-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Esconderme-

-¿De qué?-

-De los amigos de mi hermano-

-¿por qué?-

-me da ansiedad estar con ellos-

-¿son muy ruidosos?-

-si… demasiado-

Lenna miraba escondida desde la cocina la situación. Estaban uno frente al otro, Tyler con las manos en los bolsillo y Josh con las manos en la gorra. Ambos se balanceaban suavemente como niños.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Esta bien-

Tyler rodeó a Joshua que se giró tras el viéndole salir de la casa. Se quedó parado mirando a la puerta.

-¿Quieres un café?- 

Lenna ya no era capaz de decidir que la había parecido más extraño, que el gato arisco le hubiera tratado con el mismo amor que a ellas, incluso algo más, o que Tyler, el novio de Dinah con asperger, hubiera entablado esa conversación con él sin conocerle.

Joshua se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella unos pasos. Lenna le animó a continuar andando hasta la cocina con un leve gesto con la mano, él obedeció.

Lenna separó una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina para que se sentara y se dirigió a la cafetera dándole la espalda, escuchó como se sentaba en la silla y como la acercó arrastrando hacia a la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? aquí siempre hay bollos… Tyler trabaja en una panadería y nos trae muchas cosas-

-Tyler…-repitió Joshua en voz baja, Lenna se giró hacia el. Estaba mirando a través de la puerta de la cocina hacia la puerta de la calle.

-Si, ese Tyler-

Joshua la miró, su expresión continuaba siendo como de perdido y asustado.

-Prueba estos cruasanes, son mis favoritos-

Desayunaron sentados uno frente al otro, Joshua devoraba los cruasanes como si llevara tiempo sin comer, Lenna le acercó discretamente el suyo que era el último que quedaba.

 

-Debo irme- dijo un rato más tarde sosteniendo la taza de café con ambas manos.

-Esta bien, puedes volver si quieres otro día- Lenna seguía sorprendida consigo misma de cómo había aceptado a ese extraño en casa y se sentía tan cómoda con el. En algunos aspectos le recordaba a Tyler, pensó que quizás también tenía algo de asperger, era una pena que Dinah fuera tan perezosa por las mañanas, seguro que ella podría saberlo.

-Gracias Lenna- dijo asintiendo muy levemente. Se levantó, llevó la taza al fregadero y salio de la cocina.

Lenna se apresuró a ir detrás de él para acompañarle hasta la puerta.

-Adiós Joshua- dijo abriéndole la puerta.

-Adiós…- Joshua salió, miró a ambos lados y comenzó a andar calle abajo con la cabeza baja.

Lenna le miró mientras se iba. Quería correr tras el. Pero entró de nuevo en casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Dinah bajaba las escaleras vestida con la sudadera de Tyler.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó recogiéndose el pelo.

-Sólo sé que se llama Joshua, que le da ansiedad estar con los amigos de su hermano, que ha tenido una conversación con Tyler, que tenía mucha hambre y que Fat C le adora.-

-Pues dispones de mucha información… ¿Tyler ha hablado con él? eso sí es raro.-

-Le ha hecho un montón de preguntas-

Ambas se miraron confusas. Un rato más tarde Dinah maldecía a Joshua por dejarla sin cruasanes.

 

Tyler llegó a casa a la misma hora que siempre, se acercó a Lenna y preguntó abiertamente por el extraño.

-¿Va a volver?-

-No lo se Tyler… le he dicho que si quería podía hacerlo, pero es algo que no puedo controlar-

-¿No te has quedado con su número o algo?- Perdió la mirada en el techo con cara de molesto cuando vio a Lenna negar con la cabeza.

-Tyler… recuerda que no puedes controlar lo que la gente hace, que tienes que aceptarlo porque hacen lo que quieren aunque eso no coincida con lo que tu quieres…- Dinah hablaba desde la cocina.

Tyler miró a Lenna y dijo en voz baja:

-Deberías haberlo hecho, me da buen rollo.-

 

Varias horas más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta, Dinah se acercó a abrir mientras Lenna y Tyler intentaban poner en marcha el nuevo sistema de riego del jardín trasero.

 

-Hola- Se presento un chico con cara de cansado junto a otro moreno que no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

-Hola- contestó Dinah echando una rápida mirada al bate que tenían colocado junto a la puerta.

-Ha estado esta mañana aquí un chico, es mi hermano, le estamos buscando-

-¿Y como sabes que estuvo aquí?-

-Rastree su móvil, pero se debió de quedar sin batería aquí, porque no he recibido mas señal… estoy desesperado… no debería de estar solo tanto tiempo y la policía no nos hace caso-

-¿Qué le sucede?-

El otro chico levantó la mirada con semblante amenazador, pero el primero le hizo callar antes de que empezara ni tan siquiera a hablar.

-Ni se te ocurra decir ni una sola palabra estúpido… te dije que directamente a casa.-

-Pero Jordan…-

-Ni una puta palabra más Brendon. Lo siento- dijo volviendo a mirar a Dinah- Estoy muy nervioso…- 

Tyler miró la puerta del jardín y entró en la casa dejando a Lenna con la palabra en la boca. Esta hizo rodar sus ojos y le siguió.

Dinah notó enseguida la presencia de Tyler y le cogió de la mano para darle tranquilidad.

-Mi hermano está enfermo, se olvida de cosas… y me da miedo que no sepa volver a casa porque hace poco que nos mudamos-

-¿Joshua?- Los ojos de Jordan se abrieron de par en par al oír como Tyler pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano.

-Le estoy buscando, ¿sabes donde esta?-

Tyler negó con la cabeza.

Lenna apareció tras ellos.

-Le encontré en la calle, quería esconderse de él- Señaló a Brendon- Desayunamos juntos y se fué-

-¿El estaba bien?- Se notaba la preocupación en su voz

-No habló mucho, pero sí comió un montón, no parecía enfermo, solo como asustado-

-Gracias por darle algo de comer… llevaba un tiempo negándose a ello… mira, este es mi teléfono, si sabeis algo de él, por favor avisarme-

Dinah cogio la tarjeta y apenas la dió tiempo a mirarla ya que Tyler la cogió y la comenzó a inspeccionar al detalle.

-Jordan Dun- leyó pasando el dedo por las letras.

 

Varios días más tarde, Lenna no se podía olvidar de ese chico, se lamentaba de poder haber hecho algo más, aunque Dinah la había insistido varias veces que no podía hacer más.

Y Tyler no ayudaba, porque muchas veces comenzaba a hablar de lo que había pasado con Joshua y Jordan Dun sin que nadie le preguntara. 

 

Unos días más tarde Lenna estaba en la cocina, no había pegado ojo esa noche e intentaba desesperada que un gran café la mantuviera despierta hasta entrada la tarde.

La puerta sonó, alguien golpeó en ella, por un momento pensó que sería Tyler que se le había olvidado algo, pero a Tyler le encantaba mantener pulsado el timbre hasta que abrías la puerta queriendo matarle. 

Miro por la mirilla y se encontró a Joshua sin gorra, con el pelo revuelto, la camiseta sucia de sangre y varios moratones en la cara. Abrió la puerta alarmada.

-Joshua. ¿estás bien?- Él sólo se limitó a mirarla.

Le dirigió hacia la cocina y allí inspeccionó sus heridas. Al acercarse entre la barba, ya bastante crecida, vió que tenía un corte en el labio, la parte izquierda de su cara estaba hinchada y amoratada, sangre seca desde los orificios de su nariz hasta el cuello de su camiseta. Tenía los nudillos en carne viva y notó que la pierna le molestaba por la manera de moverse.

-¿Qué ha pasado Joshua?- intento mantener la calma pensando en cuando Tyler se hacía alguna herida, si hacías un drama de ello no paraba de tocarse hasta infectarse la herida.

-No deberías estar aquí…- dijo como repitiendo algo que le habían dicho a él.

-Voy a por algo para curarte, ¿vale? puedes terminar mi café si quieres.

-¿Tienes cruasanes?-

-Ehhh sí, sí hay espera- Le puso delante la bandeja con todos los bollos que había traído Tyler el día anterior, y se fue deprisa a por el botiquín.

Paro en la habitación de Dinah y la dijo que bajara inmediatamente.

 

Lenna le curaba las heridas y limpiaba a Joshua con todo el cuidado que podía.

-Joshua… tu hermano vino aquí el otro día, te estaba buscando- Dinah habló sin mirarle directamente, como sin darle importancia- ¿cómo era su nombre? Joseph… joan…-

-Jordan- contestó Joshua sin mirarla

-Eso! Jordan, y mira que es un nombre bonito-

Lenna se mantenía en silencio, confiaba en lo que Dinah hacía, la veía tratar todos los días con Tyler y sabía que controlaba muy bien cómo no hacerle sentir incómodo.

Dinah les dejo solos.

-Joshua… ¿te importaría acompañarme al baño? no puedo limpiarte bien aquí- Le miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta y este se levantó acercando su mano a ella. Lenna le cogió por la muñeca y le guió al baño de abajo.

-Si quieres puedes darte una ducha, traeré algo de ropa de Tyler para que te pongas, seguro que así te sientes mejor.- Joshua se mantenía de pie en medio del baño, balanceándose suavemente con la mirada perdida en ella.

Lenna dió un paso hacia él y le quitó la camiseta, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones y pequeños cortes.

-Josh…- Lenna acortó su nombre sin pensarlo dos veces, le hablo con un tono dulce- Me gustaría saber si tiens mas heridas-

El cuerpo de Josh era extremadamente delgado y pálido, 

Joshua dio un paso atrás, encorvandose y protegiéndose con sus brazos.

-Está bien…- ella también dió un paso atrás para darle espacio. Le daba miedo que se metiera solo en la ducha, quería poder ver si tenía algún corte más de cintura para abajo, ya que sus pantalones tenían varios rotos.

 

-TOC TOC- Gritó Tyler desde el otro lado de la puerta, otra de sus manías, no golpeaba las puertas cerradas en el interior de las casas.-JOSHUA-

Lenna le abrió la puerta y ambos se miraron, Joshua seguía en posición defensiva, Tyler se acercó a él.

Se llevó las manos a la cara al ver el estado en el que estaba.

-Menuda paliza….- 

Joshua bajo la cabeza

-Me pegaron muchos… no pude defenderme-

Lenna se pegó despacio contra la pared y observó como Tyler se acercaba más a él.

-¿Duele?-

-La pierna-

-¿Hay sangre?-

-Seca-

-Quiero verlo-

Joshua le miró un rato con cara triste, como debatiéndose si enseñar o no la herida, Tyler no hizo ningún gesto de impaciencia. Lo que provocó que la decisión en la cabeza de Joshua fuera afirmativa y se bajó los pantalones dejando a la vista un corte con un aspecto horrible en su muslo derecho.

Lenna se moría por decirle que tenía que curarlo pero se limitó a ver a Tyler acercarse a la herida.

-Asqueroso…- Dijo levantando luego la vista hacia Joshua y sonriéndole

Cuando Lenna vió que él respondía con una sonrisa se quedó de piedra. Pero se mantuvo al margen a la espera de cúal sería el próximo paso de Tyler.

-Tienen que curarte eso, si no se te puede gangrenar la pierna y la tienen que cortar, lo vi en un programa de televisión, el tío se cortó con una sierra y dejó pasar un día entero. Y cuando le empezó a doler de verdad fue al medico y ZAS! - A Tyler le gustaba meter onomatopeyas exageradas en sus relatos, Joshua le miró sorprendido por el cambio de tono y luego sonrió mientras le seguía escuchando- a ras de la ingle le cortaron la pierna-

Tyler desvió su mirada a Lenna y la señaló

-Ella sabe curar, te puede curar-

Joshua asintió y Lenna se acercó despacio a comprobar la herida.

Cuando Dinah apareció en el baño Tyler salió dejando claro que pensaba que en ese baño había demasiada gente.

-Joshua… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- el aludido bajó la cabeza- ¿Quieres hablar con tu hermano?-

-Ahora no-

-JORDAN DUN!- Gritó Tyler desde fuera- HAY QUE LLAMAR A JORDAN DUN-

-AHORA NO LE VAMOS A LLAMAR TY- Le contestó Dinah en el mismo tono

-VALE! VOY A POR UN BATIDO-

Dinah sonrió a Joshua

-Le llamaremos cuando tu nos digas, os dejo solos para que te cure bien- salió del baño y gritó -TYLER JOSEPH YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UN BATIDO

-Son tal para cual…- dijo Lenna en voz baja- Joshua… ¿quieres…?-

-Josh- la interrumpió

-Josh, ¿Quieres meterte en la ducha? yo te espero aquí- dijo sonriéndole.

El obedeció y una vez dentro se quitó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, Lenna podía ver su silueta difuminada en la mampara. Cuando apagó la ducha Lenna le pasó una toalla por encima de la mampara para que se tapara y saliera, ya sin rastros de sangre algunas heridas parecían menos, pero la de la pierna había comenzado a sangrar y noto como le costaba apoyar su peso en esa pierna.

-Tenemos que ir al médico, Josh… no tiene buena pinta…-

-Zas…- dijo Josh mirando fijamente a los ojos a Lenna, con el pelo mojado sobre la frente. Un hormigueo le recorrió entera. Tras tragar saliva le contestó:

-Sí, zas…- intentó evitar mirarle, ya que no quería hacerle sentir incómodo, así que desvió su mirada para verle tras el espejo, cosa que no la ayudó nada, Josh se estaba mirando los golpes del pecho y se pasaba las manos por el torso desnudo mojado.-Voy a pedirle a Tyler algo de ropa para llevarte al hospital-

Salió rápidamente del baño y cuando llego a la cocina Tyler y Dinah estaban sentados en la encimera tomándose el batido.

-Tyler, ¿le podrías prestar ropa a Joshua para ir al hospital?-

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí ahora-

-¿Vamos a llamar ya a Jordan Dun?-

-Todavía no Ty, vamos a esperar un poco- le contestó Dinah

-Tendríamos que llamarle- dijo mientras salía de la habitación hacía el baño.- TOC TOC - grito a la puerta. Joshua abrió- Ven conmigo a mi cuarto.-

 

Joshua le siguió sujetando la toalla y Dinah pilló a Lenna mirándole fijamente.

-Ejem ejem…- 

Lenna la miró avergonzada.

-No te avergüences, el chaval tiene morbazo- Dinah se rió abiertamente.

-No voy a decir nada…-

-No te hace falta…  Voy a llamar al hermano de Joshua para que vaya ya al hospital.-

-Me parece bien-

 

Los chicos bajaban las escaleras juntos, Tyler lideraba la conversación y Joshua le escuchaba sonriendo.

-... y fue allí donde me pusieron un clavo en el brazo… pero ya me lo han quitado-

-¿Dónde?-

-Aquí- Tyler le cogió la mano y la puso sobre una pequeña cicatriz de su brazo, donde hacía muchos años le habían puesto un tornillo para estabilizar los huesos. Joshua presionó en la cicatriz.

-Se nota un agujero-

-Sí, no tengo carne ahí-

-Vamos chicos, todos al coche- dijo Dinah abriendo la puerta

Tyler se montó de conductor, siempre tenía que conducir el. Dinah de copiloto para que no se perdiera y Lenna ayudó a Joshua a montarse detrás.

Ya de camino Tyler miró por el retrovisor a Joshua.

-¿Qué vamos a decir que te ha pasado? o… ¿vas a decir la verdad?-

-No puedo decir la verdad-

-¿Por qué?-

-Las peleas no son legales- Joshua perdió la vista en la ventanilla.

-No me gustan las peleas… no llevan a nada-

-Llevan al dinero-

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo para las chicas, pero no para ellos que mantenían sus ojos en el paisaje y carretera

-Tyler, ¿Por qué te has desviado? El hospital es por ahí-

-No vamos a ese hospital-

-¿Por qué?-

-Vamos al que Joshua quiere-

Lenna miró a Josh que se mordía las uñas con la mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla.

Llegaron a un centro médico pequeño, como de barrio, no era una buena zona.

Varias enfermeras de edad muy avanzada comprobaron la herida.

Tyler hablaba continuamente al oído de Joshua y este simplemente le escuchaba.

-No es buena señal, no les pierdas ojo- Afirmó Dinah saliendo de la sala de espera para llamar a Jordan.

Cuando le pasaron a otra sala ha coserle la herida Tyler se adelantó y entró con el. Dejando a Lenna esperando sola en la salita llena de gente con golpes en la cara y expresión de tipos duros.

Al rato Tyler salió completamente blanco, Lenna corrió a traerle un vaso de agua, y cuando volvió estaba sentado tocandose nerviosamente el pelo.

-Bebe, te vendrá bien- le dijo acercando el vaso. Tyler obedeció.

Lenna vio cómo otro hombre entró en donde se suponía que estaba Josh.

-Ty… y ¿Joshua?-

Notó que se puso nervioso.

-Dios… Ty… dime que no se ha ido…-

-¿No se ha ido…?- repitió poniendo cara rara.

Lenna se sentó derrotada junto a él.

-¿Por qué le has dejado marchar Ty…?-

-Él quería irse- Tyler lo dijo como si eso fuera la razón más convincente del mundo.

 

Cuando Jordan llegó estaban los tres sentados en las escaleras del centro médico.

-Se escapó de nuevo, lo siento- Le dijo Dinah.

Tyler se levantó y se alejó de ellos, no podía callarse las mentiras así que prefirió poner tierra de por medio.

Jordan se veía muy afectado mientras le contaban cómo era el estado de su hermano.

-Mi hermano es adicto a la cocaina…- 

Lenna y Dinah se sorprendieron, no lo parecía para nada.

-Estaba recuperándose… casi lo teníamos de vuelta…- Jordan se sentó con ellas y comenzó a llorar. Lenna se acercó y le abrazó.

-Seguro que vuelve-

Jordan la miró.

-Es mi hermano mayor… siempre ha estado ahí por mi… pero le empezaron unas migrañas enormes y cambio completamente…- se limpió las lágrimas.

Tyler se acercó mostrando curiosidad, que la gente llorara se la generaba él no lloraba nunca.

 

Lenna llego a casa con muy mal cuerpo después de todo lo que había contado Jordan. Decidió irse a la cama temprano y se durmió agotada al poco tiempo.

-toc toc…- escuchó en su oído y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a Tyler tan cerca.

-Dios Tyler…- dijo recuperándose y a continuación se dió cuenta que había cerrado su puerta antes de acostarse- ¿Has abierto la puerta?-

-Joshua lo ha hecho por mi- dijo sonriendo triunfal

Lenna se incorporó de golpe viendo la silueta de Josh en la puerta abierta.

-ven, ven- le dijo Tyler acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de manos exagerado. Joshua se acercó a ellos andando costosamente- Dinah no está… ¿se puede quedar a dormir aquí?

Lenna se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Joshua.

-Sólo si puedo ver cómo está la herida- agarró la muñeca de Joshua y le dirigió al baño.

Una vez allí, Joshua se bajó los pantalones mostrando una gasa ensangrentada pegada a su muslo. Lenna le sentó en el wc y lo despegó despacio, podía notar como le escocía por los ruidos de su boca.

-Josh… tu hermano vino al hospital, y nos habló algo de ti- Levantó la mirada para ver su reacción. 

Su cara era triste

-¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy y mañana le llamamos?-

-Josh… lo siento, pero no se si creerte, ¿Entiendes el motivo?-

-Si… tenía que hacer algo antes de verle… cerrar cosas…-

-¿Estás en problemas?-

-Hasta el cuello-

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-

-Ya estas haciendo mas de lo que deberías…- Josh puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lenna suavemente.

-Toc Toc- se escuchó tras la puerta

-Tyler, vete a la cama, mañana tienes que trabajar, yo me ocupo de Joshua-

-Vale, buenas noches Lenna, buenas noches Joshua Dun-

-Buenas noches- dijeron al unísono.

 

Lenna se debatía entre prepararle el sofá o meterle en su cama para controlarlo… meterle en su cama era algo que deseaba, pero no lo veía correcto. 

-¿Qué piensas? - la pregunta de Josh la sorprendió - pones cara de pensar algo que te cuesta decidir-

\- Te seré sincera, desconfío de que por la mañana sigas aquí y pienso en una solución-

-¿Qué opciones tienes?-

\- Podría prepararte el sofá, pero estarías solo abajo… con Tyler no puedo contar, ya ha roto su ciclo de sueño mañana sera un suplicio y…-

Josh la miró sonriendo de lado

-¿Meterme en tu cama es la tercera opción?-

Lenna disimulo el torbellino que sintió dentro.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre para controlarte-

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, así que dormir en el sofá no me apetece mucho sabiendo que hay una cama en algún lado en la que me puedo colar-

Lenna le terminó de poner una gasa limpia y se levantó intentando disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Dónde has dormido estos días?-

-En camas en las que me he colado-

-¿Camas ya ocupadas?-

-Sí-

Lenna respiro hondo, como era posible que se sintiera tan atraída por ese chico.

-Cuélate en mi cama esta noche, así te podré vigilar-

Joshua solo asintió. Caminó tras ella hasta la habitación, Lenna se negaba en redondo a aceptar los impulsos que sentía. El se sentó en la cama, se deshizo de los pantalones de Tyler y se quitó la camiseta tirando de ella desde detrás.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, Joshua mantenía los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo con un brazo tras la cabeza y su mano recostada justo bajo su ombligo.

“¿Lo hará a apropósito?” se preguntaba Lenna. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero no lo consiguió hasta que se centró en la respiración de Josh y notó como se relajaba.

Abrió los ojos por la mañana y miró a su lado, Josh no estaba, se levantó deprisa y bajó las escaleras, miró por toda casa y no le vió.

Cerró fuerte los ojos sintiéndose tonta y engañada, pero una risa desconocida que venía del jardín la llamó la tención. Era una risa que la hizo sonreír mientras se acercaba a la puerta. A través de los cristales vio a Josh sólo en calzoncillos con la mano en alto mientras Tyler de la misma manera vestido trataba de ver que tenía en la mano. Cuando bajó la mano Tyler gritó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No toques eso!- le gritaba

-¿Por qué no? hace cosquillas-

-Es un bicho-

-Yo tambien lo soy-

Tyler se acercó de nuevo a el y puso su mano cerca de la de Joshua dejando que fuera lo que tenía en la mano pasará a la suya, se le notaba nervioso pero no quitaba la sonrisa de la cara mirando al bicho y a Josh.

Este levantó ambos brazos triunfal

-Lo has conseguido! tienes un bicho en la mano- Le dijo animandole.

-Pero es un bicho bonito-

Lenna salió al jardín justo cuando el bicho echó a volar de la mano de Tyler.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?-

-Nada- dijo rápidamente Tyler.

-Nada- repitió Joshua encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tyler… ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?-

-Quería quedarme con Jish… si se lo vais a dar a su hermano yo quiero disfrutarlo.-

-Has llamado a tu padre para decirle que no vas-

-Si, si, si ha llamado él cuando ha visto que no he ido-

-De acuerdo, vamos a desayunar-

 

Tras un desayuno bastante animado Lenna llamó a Jordan en presencia de los chicos. Tyler no parecía de acuerdo.

-Cuando yo digo “llamar a Jordan Dun” nadie me hace caso y ahora sí hay que llamar a Jordan Dun-

Joshua sonrió 

 

Jordan no tardó en aparecer y en cuanto vió a su hermano le abrazó llorando.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- Joshua no sonreía. Y tenía la mirada perdida.

 

Cuando se fueron Tyler demostraba su enfado rapeando en voz baja, Lenna le escuchaba escondida, normalmente cuando rapeaba o cantaba sacaba todo lo que tenía dentro.

 

“...y mi nuevo amigo se llevo mi consola y me prometió volver. Conseguiré el dinero que necesite para que sus demonios no le hagan perecer…”

 

Lenna dirigió la mirada a donde normalmente estaba la consola de Tyler y vió el vacío.

Cuando Dinah llegó se lo contó todo, desde que Tyler no había ido a trabajar, hasta lo de la consola pasando por el momento del jardín y la llegada de Jordan.

-Tenemos un problema si va a volver… Tyler le dará lo que le pida, a lo mejor por eso volvió-

-Voy a dar una vuelta por casa por si veo que falta algo más- Lenna se sentía decepcionada… pero aún así seguía sintiéndose muy atraída por el.

 

Tyler estuvo alterado durante una temporada, todos los días preguntaba por Joshua e intentaba que llamaran a Jordan para preguntarle. Pero ambas habían decidido que no tuvieran más comunicación.

 

Varios meses más tarde Tyler no llegó a su hora de trabajar, Dinah llamó rápidamente al padre de Tyler, dueño de la panadería donde trabajaba.

Tyler la mayoría del tiempo podía pasar por un chico normal, pero tenía varias manías que eran imposibles de eliminar, y una de ellas era el llegar puntual a casa.

Su padre la contó que si había salido a su hora, y había montado en su coche como siempre. En menos de una hora todo el mundo que conocía a Tyler estaba alertado de lo que había pasado y estaban en alerta.

Lenna trataba de tranquilizar a Dinah que estaba realmente preocupada.

-Lenna… y si se ha ido con Joshua-

Lenna llevaba un rato pensándolo pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

-Voy a llamar a Jordan-

Jordan contestó al momento

-¿hola?-

-Hola Jordan, soy Lenna… siento llamarte pero…-

-Tranquila…-

-¿Qué tal está Joshua?-

-Pues… nos acaba de llamar la policía…-

-¿Y eso?- Lenna puso el manos libres.

-Por lo visto ha pasado la noche en el calabozo íbamos a ir a por él pero alguien le ha pagado la fianza, y ahora no sabemos dónde está-

-¿No sabéis quien lo ha pagado?-

-No… vamos ahora a la comisaría a ver si nos pueden dar algo de información.-

Dinah comenzó a mirar su móvil y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Preguntale si sabe cuánto era la fianza- murmuró Dinah

-Jordan, ¿me puedes decir cuanto era la fianza?-

-Creo que unos 300 o asi-

Dinah enseñó la pantalla del móvil con la aplicación del banco y un pago de 340.

-¿Puedes decirnos en qué comisaría? creemos que ha sido Tyler quien le ha pagado la fianza, lleva desaparecido toda la tarde… se que no parece mucho, pero el nunca desaparece-

 

En menos de 45 minutos se reunían con Jordan en la comisaría, verificaron que si fue Tyler quien le había pagado la fianza. Cuando volvían a casa ya estaba anocheciendo.

Dinah no paraba de mirar su móvil, el rastreador del móvil de Tyler seguía sin dar señal y estaba muy preocupada.

Se sentaron en el sofá y la pantalla del móvil se iluminó, había encendido su móvil. Dinah casi se cae del sofá para cogerlo. 

-Está aquí- dijo sorprendida.

Las dos miraron la puerta del sótano a la vez.

El sótano era el lugar sagrado de Tyler.No podía entrar nadie alli. Solo había entrado Dinah y solo por que Tyler la dejo. Cuando tenía las rachas malas podía pasarse días allí dentro.

Comenzaron a ejecutar el plan que tenían para esos casos, encendieron la máquina de palomitas, que hacía un par de años le habían regalado a Tyler por su cumpleaños, directamente frente a la puerta del sótano y comenzaron a abanicar con revistas para que el olor se colara por la puerta.

No tardaron mucho en escuchar el crujido de la escalera y se apresuraron a llevar la máquina a la cocina para que no se diera cuenta del plan. La puerta se abrió y ellas esperaban nerviosas en la cocina.

Tyler apareció y las miró.

-Hola mi vida, ¿quieres cenar algo?-Dinah intentaba parecer tranquila para que él no se asustara y corriera de nuevo al sótano.

-Quiero un sandwich-

-¿De queso?- Dinah se dió la vuelta para coger el pan mientras intentaba no llorar, lo había pasado tan mal sin saber de él que le costaba mantener la calma.

Tyler lo notó y la abrazo por detras. Eso desmontó a Dinah que se giró llorando correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No quiero que llores. Tu no-

-He estado muy preocupada Tyler… no sabía si estabas bien y ya sabes que sin ti no podria seguir… te quiero-

-Vamos a estar solos juntos- la cogió de tal manera que Dinah parecía un koala y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

Lenna tuvo que contener las lágrimas, les había visto pasar tantos momentos malos juntos…. Había visto cómo habían salido de cada uno juntos. Gracias a Dinah, Tyler ya no tenía ataques y gracias a Tyler, Dinah había vuelto a confiar en la gente.

 

Lenna caminó hasta la puerta del sótano, sentía que Josh estaria alli. Abrió despacio, la luz estaba encendida abajo. Volvió a la cocina y preparó algo de comer, lo puso en una bandeja y volvió al sótano.

Un ruido metálico la hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pero controló la bandeja, aunque cuando llegó al fondo del todo dejó caer la bandeja al suelo al ver a Josh con una pinta horrible encadenado a una de las tuberías.

-Dios mío!- se acercó corriendo a él.

-Vete…- la voz de Josh era muy grave.

-No te voy a dejar así-

-Si lo vas a hacer- la fulminó con la mirada.

Lenna se asustó y subió las escaleras. 

Bebió agua observando cómo la temblaban las manos. Intentó calmarse. No podía decirle a Tyler lo que había visto y que no la parecía bien… pero no podía dejarle allí así.

Se recompuso y preparo mas sándwiches dispuesta a por lo menos darle de cenar.

Bajo de nuevo las escaleras, se sentía una carcelera en una peli de terror.

-¿Josh…?- se puso de rodillas frente a él.

Estaba en posición fetal, con el brazo estirado encadenado a esa tubería, la miraba sin moverse, con la luz del sótano se marcaban más sus ojeras.

-Come algo- la voz de Lenna sonaba insegura, aún tenía clavada en la memoria la cara de Josh mirándola tan directamente a los ojos.

-¿Para que?- Se incorporó apoyando su espalda contra la pared 

-Para sentirte mejor-

-No quiero sentirme mejor-

-Te obligare a comer si hace falta-

La mirada de Josh volvió a paralizar, la daba miedo, pero a la vez la atraía de una manera incontrolable, sus ojos dilatados, el contraste de su barba oscura con su tez pálida. 

Estiró su mano hasta ponerla sobre la cara de Lenna, su mano estaba muy fría, aun así Lenna noto como se calentaba  de manera gradual mientras la movía muy suavemente.

-¿Por qué te portas bien conmigo?- le dijo retirando lentamente su mano.

-Porque no creo que te merezcas estar donde estas- Lenna puso su mano junto a la de Josh para obligarle a volver a acariciarla la cara.

-Me merezco más que esto… no me conoces…-

-No conozco lo que has sido, pero quiero conocer lo que quieres ser- Lenna se acercó un poco mas a el.

-Creeme, no merece la pena, solo creó caos a mi paso- Se reclinó un poco más hacia ella.

-Eso está por ver Josh…-

Josh separó los labios, a Lenna se le acelero el corazon.

-Hazlo-

Lenna no se lo pensó y se acercó impulsada por algo en su interior. El beso que se dieron no se parecía en nada a lo que había probado antes, estaba tan llena de emociones nuevas que se  dejó llevar. Comenzó a desnudarse sin pensar en nada más, la fría mano de Josh acariciaba torpemente a Lenna mientras la guiaba en la postura más apropiada a su situación.

Cuando Lenna se colocó sobre él y le vio tumbado en aquel futón en el suelo, con el brazo en tensión agarrando la tubería y su camiseta enredada en la cadena. No pudo contener su excitación y Josh tuvo que mover su cadera con la mano libre, mientras ella se sentía extasiada, para poder extasiarse el.

Toda la vergüenza la llegó de golpe cuando Josh la empujó hacia atrás para salir antes de todo terminara.

Ayudó a Josh a vestirse, tras vestirse ella rápidamente, sin pronunciar palabra, le dejó el sándwich en la mano, recogió todo lo demás y salió del sótano  como en un estado de trance.

Una vez en la cocina puso las manos sobre la encimera y cogio aire varias veces. El corazón la seguía palpitando por partes estratégicas de su cuerpo y no podía creer lo que había hecho.

 

Subió a su habitación pasando cerca de la puerta de Dinah y Tyler, quería saber si Tyler seguía arriba. Un leve gemido tras la puerta la confirmó que allí seguía. 

Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas. No podía dormir… no podía dejar de ver el cuello de Josh estirado hacia atrás, como la barba se le difuminaba mientras bajaba por su garganta, mientras ella apretaba las palmas de las manos contra su pecho.

Sentia culpabilidad, excitación, preocupación y pánico.

Escuchó la puerta de Dinah abrirse y se levantó para asomarse. Vió salir a Tyler arrastrando el edredón tras él, le siguió con cuidado de no ser descubierta. Pasó despacio frente a la habitación, Dinah estaba enrollada entre las sábanas, parecía dormida.

Tyler empujó de espaldas la puerta del sótano y se perdió escaleras abajo.

Lenna se apresuró a acercarse lo máximo posible, incluso aprovechó la oscuridad de la noche para sentarse al principio de las escaleras y enterarse de la conversación.

-Pensé que podrías tener frío, a mi me da frío cuando duermo aqui.-

-Gracias- la grave voz de Josh hizo suspirar a Lenna proyectando en su cabeza todo lo que hacía un rato había pasado entre ellos.

-¿Te duele el brazo?- 

-No, está bien así, una semana, ¿recuerdas?-

-...No se lo diré a nadie, secreto- dijo Tyler tras un silencio.

-Me pondré muy mal, muy muy mal, pero tengo que estar mal para luego estar bien-

-Como un gusano-

-Eso es-

-Bien… ¿y Dinah? ¿Puedo decírselo a Dinah?-

-¿Confias en ella lo suficiente como para saber que no me sacara de aquí?-

-...es la mejor- otra vez el silencio antes de hablar. Lenna casi podía verle asentir y luego hablar.

-Confio en ti… esta es la última oportunidad Ty, si no salgo bien de aquí…-

-Te vas a matar-

-Si… me suicidaré-

-No quiero que te mates-

-No me dejes hacerlo-

-Encerrado aquí.- 

Lenna salió corriendo al escuchar movimiento. Y se volvió a su habitación llorando. No pensaba que esa fuera la mejor manera de ayudarle, pero ahora la daba más miedo que nunca hablar.

 

El fin de semana Tyler lo pasó encerrado en el sótano, salía a por comida varias veces diciendo que necesitaba más.

Lenna le dijo al oído a Dinah que subiera con ella a su habitación. Una vez allí las dos cerró la puerta.

-sabes que está ahí, ¿verdad?- Dijo Lenna convencida

-Si, le lleve cena el otro día y… bueno… ahora Tyler no sale de allí y estoy preocupada.- No pudo contarle lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, notó un nudo en la garganta cuando iba a comenzar a contárselo.

-Tyler me dice que finja, que no pregunte por él… pero claro… me preocupa que esté ahí abajo con un chico con todo el sindrome de abstinencia…-

-Hay que sacar a Tyler… para ver como esta Josh-

-¿Josh?- Dinah pareció confusa por las confianzas.

Lenna calló.

 

El martes por la mañana fue el primer día que Tyler volvió al trabajo. Dinah salió pronto esa mañana por lo que Lenna preparó un café y con temblor de piernas bajo las escaleras del sótano.

 

Joshua estaba envuelto en el edredón, dormido. 

Dejó el café en el suelo y se tumbó junto a él. Le acarició despacio la cara para despertarlo, su barba parecía mucho más tupida y su tacto era áspero. Josh abrió los ojos despacio, pero acto seguido se alejó de Lenna presa de un ataque de pánico, no se podía levantar, la cadena chocaba contra la tubería provocando un horrible sonido.

-Josh… Josh...tranquilo… shhhh… shhhh… soy Lenna… tranquilo por favor- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras intentaba no memorizar esa cara de terror que había visto en el.

Poco a poco comenzó a dejar de moverse violentamente para comenzar a temblar, su respiración era desigual y le entró hipo.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- dijo Lenna en cuanto vió la sangre correr por su brazo por el roze de la cadena.

-¡NO!- gritó Joshua provocando en ella un sobresalto.

-No estás bien aquí… no puedo dejarte mas asi. Voy a por la llave- se levantó dispuesta a ir al trabajo de Tyler a pedirle la llave, noto como algo apresaba su tobillo y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Joshua tiró de su tobillo hacia el, haciendola deslizarse por el suelo, se dio la vuelta como pudo mientras lanzaba patadas al aire.

-¡NO!- repitió el.

Lenna estaba asustadisima, se encogió en el suelo alejándose lo máximo posible de él.

Josh comenzó a incorporarse hasta donde le dejó la cadena, su aspecto era muy amenazante, estaba sin camiseta y sus músculos se marcaban bajo su pálida piel, con los puños cerrados haciendo que las venas de sus brazos pareciera que iban a saltar de su cuerpo.

-Josh…- Lenna no podía dejar de llorar. Se incorporó también, se abrazó a sí misma y tras mirarle directamente a los ojos salió corriendo de alli.

Escuchó como la taza de café se rompió justo cuando cerró la puerta, y continuó corriendo hasta su coche donde puso dirección al trabajo de Tyler.

 

Cuando este la vio aparecer llena de lágrimas comenzó a darse toquecitos en la cabeza, Lenna era consciente de que Tyler se iba a alterar mucho, pero no podía seguir teniendo a Joshua en el sótano ni un minuto más.

-Se lo de Joshua- dijo claramente

-no… no…- Tyler caminaba nervioso- dije “no lo digas”... se lo dije.

-No ha sido Dinah quien me lo ha contado, le he averiguado yo sola-

Tyler se tocaba el pelo violentamente en series de tres veces cada vez.

-Tyler… tienes que entender que necesita un médico-

-No… tiene que transformarse… hacerse mariposa-

-Tyler. Si no me das la llave llamaré a la policía para que se lo lleven- Lenna sonó demasiado amenazante. Pero se dio cuenta tarde.

Tyler sacó de su bolsillo una llave, la tiró a sus pies y salió corriendo.

-¡Joder!¡JODER!- Lenna llamó a Dinah para contarle lo sucedido mientras conducía de nuevo a su casa a sacar a Josh de allí.

 

Cuando llegó casi tropieza en las escaleras, y paro de golpe frente a él viéndole tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

 

-No… no…- miro a su alrededor y se acercó a él cayendo de rodillas, sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando vio los cachos de la taza en sus manos. 

 

Cómo iba a explicar algo así… la ambulancia venía de camino… como la iban a mirar al verle encadenado a la tubería… ya escuchaba la sirena. Cogio aire y le quito la cadena escondiendola tras la caldera.

 

Lenna corría detrás de los médicos por los pasillos del hospital, no estaba muerto, pero si había perdido mucha sangre. Unos enfermeros la frenaron y la comenzaron a preguntar sobre la situación. Lenna no pudo más y cayó al suelo redonda.

 

Cuando volvió en sí pudo ver borrosamente a Dinah despidiéndose de la policía. Cuando vió que volvió en ella se acercó rápidamente.

-Hola Lenna… ¿qué tal estás?-

Lenna miró a su alrededor… 

-¿Y Joshua…?¿Y Tyler?-

-Tranquila tranquila… Tyler vino directo a mi, y Joshua está estable ahora, su hermano llegó hace un rato.-

-¿Donde esta Tyler ahora?-

-Hoy está su médico favorito de guardia, así que le esta siguiendo como un perrillo por todo el hospital-  Sonrió- Y ahora descansa un poco… lo necesitas, vas a pasar la noche aquí, te golpeastes en la cabeza al caer y te quieren tener vigilada, pero no te preocupes, ¿vale?-

Lenna asintió notando el dolor en el lateral de su cabeza de golpe.

Tyler apareció con una bata de médico puesta y un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo y la barba de un color blanco grisáceo. Era el médico que trataba siempre a Tyler, le habia hecho hasta escaneres para aportarlos en sus estudios. Se acercó a ella, fingió que la tomaba el pulso y mirando un reloj inexistente y luego se acercó a ella para comprobar de cerca su respiración.

-La veo estable doctor, ¿Quiere reconocerla doctor?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con su diagnóstico doctor.-

-Doctor, ¿A terminado ya su turno?- Dinah hablaba a Tyler

-En diez minutos- dijo volviendo a mirar su reloj inexistente. Abrazó a Lenna - segundo ascensor derecha, planta cuatro, ala norte, habitacion 56- susurró a su oído.

-Gracias…- murmuró.

 

Ya entrada la noche Lenna se levantó, se puso la bata que Tyler había dejado y caminó siguiendo las indicaciones. Minutos más tarde llegaba a la habitación que le había indicado, era una habitación completamente de cristal, el estaba en la cama, con tubos por todas partes y el brazo caído por el lateral de la cama. Podía distinguir las heridas de las cadenas, puso sus manos sobre el cristal y se quedó mirando mucho rato, quedó tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió una mano en su hombro no pudo evitar gritar.

La risa amable de Evan, el médico favorito de Tyler la hizo sonreír.

-Que susto- dijo girándose hacia el.

-Tyler le tiene mucho aprecio.- dijo mirándole a través del cristal.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Estable, debió de ser un shock encontrarle así… si necesitas hablar sobre ello tengo colegas que te pueden ayudar-

-Ha sido duro, pero mas duro esta siendo verle asi… no se por que-

-Tyler me ha hablado mucho de él, me ha contado cosas…-Hizo una pausa y se tocó la muñeca- Se lo de las drogas, lo de las peleas, lo de la policía, y un montón de cosas

muy interesantes-

-¿interesantes?-

-Sobre sus migrañas… he creado una hipótesis… he pedido permiso a su familia para hacerle una prueba-

-¿Cúal es?-

-No diré nada hasta estar seguro. Y ahora vuelve a tu habitación que él está en buenas manos-

-Me gustaría verle despierto-

-¿Quieres entrar?-

Lenna asintió

 

Cuando estaba a su lado le cogió despacio de la mano, le apartó el pelo y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. Verle así… casi prefería sentirse asustada.

Josh entreabrió los ojos y la miró como somnoliento.

 

-Todo va a ir bien ahora- Le dijo dulcemente

Una lágrima corrió por el lateral de su cara. 

 

Por la mañana muy temprano Tyler ya estaba allí esperando impaciente a que Lenna saliera del baño para irse a ver a Joshua.

-Vamos! me voy a perder el escáner-

 

Unos enfermeros ayudaban a Joshua a tumbarse en la camilla estaba despierto, pero se le notaba muy débil. Tyler miraba las pantallas como si viera una serie muy emocionante, su cara cambió de golpe y la de Evan también. 

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Lenna mirando los monitores sin enterarse de nada, era como ve una ecografía y no distinguir nada.

-Tenías razón Evan, tenías razón-

-¿Pero qué pasa?-

-Tiene algo que le comprime ciertas partes del cerebro, posiblemente eso es lo que le hacía tener migrañas y eso le llevó a buscar algo que remitiera el dolor.-

Lenna miró a Tyler con la boca abierta.

-Eso es- corroboró Evan

 

Mientras Evan se lo comenzó a explicar a Jordan, Tyler empujaba la silla de ruedas de Joshua tan apoyado en ella que su cabeza quedaba junto a la de él y le hablaba al oído.

Josh solo escuchaba mientras se mordía las pieles sueltas de su dedo pulgar.

Lenna le cogió la mano para evitarlo, Josh la miro y mantuvo su mano pegada a la de ella hasta que se tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

 

Durante los dos meses que Joshua se pasó en el hospital recibió cada día la visita puntual de veinte minutos de Tyler, acompañado a veces por Dinah, su familia iba un día sí y uno no. Y Lenna iba todas las noches, le acompañaba en la cena y se quedaba un rato con él hasta que las enfermeras le decían que era hora de marcharse.

Las primeras semanas apenas hablaban, Josh se pasaba medio sedado casi todo el rato, poco a poco le fueron regulando la droga artificial que le daban y pasaba más tiempo despierto. 

Una noche, cuando ya llevaba dos meses y tres días Josh miró a Lenna.

 

-¿Sigues queriendo conocer lo que quiero ser?-

-Si, quiero ver en que te conviertes después de esto-

-Hoy ha venido Evan-

Lenna se acercó algo más a él, Josh dejó caer su mano cerca de ella y esta la cogió cariñosamente.

-Me ha dicho que puedo vivir con el coágulo del cerebro, tendré migrañas que me trataran pero sera asi para toda mi vida….-

Lenna le acarició el pelo, le había crecido un monton y ya no tenía la barba tupida, si no una sombra que se afeitaba cada par de días.

-Mi familia está contenta, no lo entiendo-

-Se alegran que puedas vivir-

-¿Pero qué diferencia hay entre que me drogue a que me droguen?-

Lenna se quedó mirándole

-No serán drogas… serán medicinas…-

-Buah…- dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada- hay otra opción.-

-¿Qué otra opción?-

-Abrirme la cabeza para sacarlo-

-Y… ¿cómo sería?-

-Peligroso, mi familia se ha negado-

-Josh… ¿tu que opinas?-

-Quiero que me operen, quiero que me lo quiten-

-Me preocupa que te pase algo-

-Lenna… quédate esta noche conmigo-

-Me encantaría… pero me van a echar dentro de nada-

-Necesito que te quedes esta noche- Su mirada fue de súplica y Lenna noto un hormigueo dentro de ella.

-Haré lo que pueda- se acerco mas a el. Podía notar el calor de sus labios cuando los tenía a apenas unos centímetros y justo cuando se comenzaron a besar y Lenna volvió a sentir el remolino de sensaciones la enfermera carraspeo.

Notar sonreír a Josh aun pegado a sus labios la hizo sentirse muy bien.

Se despidió de él y de la enfermera y salio de la habitación. Rondó por la zona vigilando a las enfermeras esperó a que se fueran a la zona de descanso para volver a la habitación de Josh. Se sentía extremadamente excitada.

 

Entro despacio él estaba tumbado en la cama dando la espalda a la puerta. Nerviosa se acercó más a la cama y en cuanto se apoyó en ella Josh se giró.

-Dios… tenía muchas ganas de tenerte- dijo Josh invitando a entrar en la cama junto a él.

-Tengo que reconocer que yo tambien- Josh casi no la dejó terminar su frase, la cogió la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

La ropa de Lenna y el pijama de Josh se fueron al suelo junto a la sabana. Se quedaron desnudos besándose abrazados de rodillas en la cama. Lenna acabó sentada sobre él, los labios de Josh recorrían todo su cuello mientras sus frías manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo.

Lenna llegó tirando del pelo de Josh obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, su cara de sumisión en ese momento la volvió loca de nuevo.

Josh se incorporó obligándola a tumbarse en la cama y poniéndose sobre ella disfruto de su momento.

Lenna notaba el sudor del cuerpo de Josh, las manos se resbalaban por su cuerpo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Josh en ese momento.

-Tengo que alejarme ahora- dijo Josh pero aun dió un par de embestidas antes de retirarse de ella. 

Cayó rendido sobre ella.

Lenna no paró de acariciarle la espalda mientras notaba como él se iba relajando hasta dormirse.

Se despertó notando los besos de Josh por su tripa. No pudo evitar reírse y sentir cosquillas.

-Vete o van a saber que hemos hecho.- La expresión pícara de Josh le encantó. Ella realmente le encantaría que supieran que lo habían hecho. Se sentía orgullosa de haberle tenido tan “dentro”.

Se vistieron entre risas y Lenna se tuvo que esconder unos minutos en el baño para esquivar a la enfermera que traía el desayuno a Josh.

-Hola guapísimo, hoy has dormido mejor que otros días ¿verdad? Tienes muy buena cara- escuchó a la enfermera, se tuvo que tapar la boca con la mano para evitar la carcajada al escuchar la risa de Josh.

-Si… hoy he descansado genial-

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Josh abrió la puerta del baño y se dieron un apasionado beso antes de que ella se fuera.

 

Cuando llegó esa noche de nuevo a verle su madre estaba con el, saludo tímida y se fue lo antes posible. Noto que Josh tenía peor cara que otros días. 

Cuando llegó a casa Tyler aun estaba despierto porque quería ver una película, Dinah tenía que irse a la cama por lo que Lenna accedió a quedarse con él y no dejar que durmiera en el sofa.

 

-¿Hoy has ido a ver a Jish?- preguntó

-Si, ¿Jish?-

-ahora le llamo asi, el se ríe cuando lo hago-

-Su madre estaba allí-

-no me gusta su familia, no quieren escucharle-

-¿A qué te refieres Ty?- 

-Si no se opera le seguirá doliendo y volverá a necesitar los polvos mágicos, los polvos mágicos son caros y las peleas dan mucho dinero… ¿porque no pueden ver eso?-

-Tyler, se que tu lo ves así, pero su familia no quiere poner en peligro-

-El prefiere morir en la operación a seguir con los dolores, y le entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque la gente sigue insistiendo en decir que es lo mejor para los demás si ellos no están en su cabeza, no saben que siente…-

-No siempre la gente sabe lo que necesita-

-Estas confundida, lo que pasa es que a la gente le gusta mandar en las vidas de los demás-

-Ty… no todos-

-Es egoísmo…. “no quiero que se opere por si se muere porque no podría soportar que muriera… pero si quiero que esté sufriendo todos los días de su vida”- Tyler usaba un tono muy agudo.

-Acabará haciendo lo que sea lo mejor para el-

-Eso no es una respuesta Lenna-

Mantuvieron el silencio mientras la película continuaba.

-Yo quiero que esté bien- dijo al rato Lenna que no podía parar de pensar en Josh.

-¿Sientes amor?-

-No se si será amor… solo se que quiero que este bien-

-¿ Y el sexo?-

Lenna se sorprendió de la pregunta

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si no sabes si es amor lo mismo es que quieres acostarte con él.-

-Tyler… Josh y yo…- Dudaba si contárselo.

-Anoche no vinistes a dormir, ¿te quedastes con el?-

Ella asintió y él sonrió.

-¿Fue bueno?-

-Demasiado bueno…-

-El sexo te hace libre- murmuró- puedes dejar salir a tus instintos más oscuros y esta bien-

-¿instintos oscuros?- Lenna encontró divertida la frase.

-Si… durante mucho tiempo me dijeron que estaba mal sentir placer provocando dolor… pero en el sexo se puede hacer-

Lenna le miro asustada

-¿Como que provocar dolor? ¿Haces daño a Dinah?-

-No… no quiero hacerla daño, solo lo fingimos y no pasa nada-

Continuaron viendo la película, Lenna no se sentía preparada para seguir con esa conversación.

 

Al dia siguiente volvio a la hora de cenar a ver a Josh. Se le notaba muy triste.

 

Tras un rato de rodeos consiguió sacarle lo que le entristecía.

-No quieren firmar el consentimiento de la operación-

-¿Y aun siendo mayor de edad no puedes decidirlo tú?-

-Si puedo… pero por lo que me ha dicho Evan con todos los problemas que he acumulado tendría que haber un juicio-

-Vaya…- 

-Intento que me entiendan… pero hasta ahora solo tengo el apoyo de Evan y Ty. ¿Tu de que lado estas?-

-Del tuyo… desde que conozco a Tyler me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y ahora las veo claras en ti-

-Habla con mi hermano, es el que tiene dudas-

-Lo haré… ¿necesitas algo más antes de que me vaya?-

Josh sonrió abiertamente.

-Me gustaría un abrazo-

Lenna se sentó en la cama y le abrazó mientras le besaba.

 

Al día siguiente se armó de valor y llamó a Jordan para hablar con él sobre Josh. Quedaron en una cafetería y tras una charla informal los dos fueron directos al tema.

-Mis padres no quieren que le operen porque consideran que es mejor que le duela a que muera o se quede mal…-

-¿Y tu que opinas?-

-Si le dolía tanto como para hacer todo lo que ha hecho… casi prefiero que le operen… es como si mis padres no creyeran por todo lo que ha pasado Joshua-

-Nadie quiere ver a su hijo así…-

-¡Pero joder! Si pasa no lo ignores, ese a ha sido el problema siempre… fingen que está bien… un dia llego con la cara reventada, completamente reventada y ¿sabes que hicieron?- Lenna negó por la cabeza- le mandaron a dormir… -

Lenna se sintió revuelta… ¿cómo podía tratarle así siendo su hijo?

-Mis padres son muy religiosos… y… supongo que esas cosas son las que les ciegan-

-Tenemos que hablar con Evan… seguro que puede ayudarnos a convencerles-

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto… pero la decisión la toman mis padres-

-Hay que intentar ayudarle-

 

Esa noche y el resto durante la siguiente semana Lenna volvió a verle, pasaban bastante rato entre besos y cada día Lenna sentía algo más fuerte por el. Durante esa semana visitó también todos los días a Evan para pedirle la información sobre la operación, quería poder rebatir a los padres de Josh cualquier pega que le plantearan.

Fue la noche del domingo cuando Josh la volvió a suplicar que se quedara.

Cuando Lenna despisto a las enfermeras y volvió a entrar en la habitación. 

El estaba sentado en la cama, los pies le colgaban y parecía un niño con esa sonrisa traviesa, bajo de golpe y la recibió con un beso mientras la abrazaba. Sin darla mucho tiempo a reaccionar la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo, se asomó para comprobar que no venía nadie y salieron deprisa hacia el ascensor. En el ascensor la aprisiono contra la pared y la comenzo a besar mientras se juntaba y separaba de ella rítmicamente. Lenna se sentía más viva que nunca.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó Lenna mientras iban corriendo y escondiéndose por los pasillos.

-Ty me enseñó una cosa ayer y queria mostrartelo a ti- Con un golpe seco con su hombro Josh abrió una puerta y tras ella había una pequeña biblioteca infantil. -¿Confias en mi?- extendio su mano hacia ella mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Otra vez sentía ese miedo y excitación que Josh la provocaba. Agarro su mano y cerró fuerte los ojos cuando él la acercó de golpe a el y salieron por la ventana.

Lenna abrió los ojos y se vio en el poyete de la ventana de un sexto piso. Se pegó a la ventana asustada.

-Tenemos que saltar ahí- Josh señaló el tejado del edificio de enfrente, no había más de un metro de separación, pero Lenna estaba presa del pánico.

Josh salto primero.

-Vamos, es fácil, no tienes que ni saltar, solo dar un paso largo.-

-Josh… no puedo, me da miedo-

-No tengas miedo, ven conmigo, no te traería aquí si viera que es peligroso.-

-Pero Josh…¿ y si me caigo?-

-Estamos cerca de un hospital- bromeó

-No tiene gracia-

-Valdrá la pena… de verdad-

Lenna cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tras eso saltó a los brazos de Josh que no la dejo ni poner los pies en el tejado ya que la capturó con un abrazo y la puso suavemente en el suelo.

Siguieron andando un poco más y llegaron como a un invernadero, uno de los cristales del lateral tenía un hueco cubierto de plástico.

Josh lo retiro y entraron.

Estaban rodeados de precioso jardín escondido de todo. 

-¿cómo conocía esto tyler?

-Me contó que le hospitalizaron una vez y se escapó y encontró esto.-

-La verdad es precioso- Lenna paseo por el jardín mirando las plantas y flores.

Josh la cogió por detrás apretando mucho contra su cuerpo.

-Yo tambien te tengo ganas....- le dijo Lenna girándose y cogiéndole por el cuello.

-Hoy podríamos probar algo nuevo…-

Lenna le miró extrañada, pero soltó una gran carcajada cuando Josh sacó de su bolsillo un preservativo.

-Si quiero probarlo- se lo quitó de la mano y no perdieron mucho más tiempo.

Esta vez Josh estaba mucho más activo que las anteriores veces, guiaba a Lenna para satisfacer sus necesidades sin olvidarse de las de ella, al notar que iba a llegar se dedicó exclusivamente a Lenna, adaptando su ritmo al que ella tenía y se mantuvo la mayoría de tiempo debajo para protegerla del duro suelo.

Esta vez Josh no se apartó y Lenna pudo notar la explosión y ver una cara de placer que no había visto hasta entonces.

-Dios mío Josh… me voy a hacer completamente adicta a ti.-

Josh río con sinceridad.

 

La vuelta fue menos dramática, entrar por la ventana la parecio muchisimo mas facil. Una vez dentro se sentaron a besarse en el gran sillón de la pequeña biblioteca.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz de una linterna les cegó.

-No podéis estar aquí- Una voz autoritaria sonó tras el haz de luz.

-lo siento… solo…- comenzó a excusarse Josh.

-No sexo en la biblioteca, iros de aquí-

Ambos se levantaron conteniendo la risa y se fueron rápidamente cogidos de la mano. En el ascensor volvieron a besarse, parecían adolescentes en pleno enamoramiento. Cuando el ascensor paró Josh bajó dejando a Lenna dentro que ya se iba a casa. Cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando las paró violentamente, volvió a besarla y la puso algo en la mano. Lenna no dejo de mirarle mientras se cerraban de nuevo las puertas, y cuando se miró la mano vio como una pequeña margarita roja.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como josh se había agarrado a la planta con esas flores en un momento de placer.

Por la noche la puso en la mesilla y la miró hasta quedarse dormida.

 

A la mañana siguiente se sentía en una nube, preparó todo para la noche, por si podía quedarse otra vez con Josh y disfrutarlo una vez más y cuando llegó le encontró vestido de calle.

-¡Menos mal que has llegado!- dijo abrazándola.-Me han dado el alta, como mis padres no han autorizado la operación ya no tengo que estar aquí.-

-Me alegro realmente de ello Josh- Aunque era verdad se sentía un poco intranquila, ¿y si no estaba recuperado de su adicción…? ¿y si volvía a drogarse?

-¿Me puedo ir contigo a tu casa?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Tus padres no te dirán nada?-

-No saben lo del alta… no se han molestado mucho la verdad… mañana ya les llamo.

-Me va a gustar tener en mi cama al que quieres ser- Bromeo Lenna

-A mi me va a encantar enseñarte quien puedo ser…-

 

Entraron a hurtadillas en la casa para que Tyler no se despertara.

Una vez en su habitación se miraron el uno al otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿nos tomamos nuestro tiempo?- Dijo Josh poniendo la mano en su hombro.

-tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…- Lenna acarició la cara de Josh y se acercaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos hasta fundirse en un beso.

Tardaron cerca de media hora en caer en la cama abrazados, se habían desnudado el uno al otro con una paciencia infinita. Josh se había deleitado con los escalofríos que sufría Lenna cuando acariciaba su cadera y ella había disfrutado de la sonrisa que ponía el al encontrarle las cosquillas al tocar los laterales de su estómago.

Una vez tumbados Josh sobre ella el ritmo comenzó a incrementarse. El inmovilizo por un momento a Lenna cogiéndola por las muñecas con una mano y todos los recuerdos del sótano volvieron a ella. Si cerraba los ojos le veía encadenado con la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el placer, lo que la provocaba una excitación prohibida, y si los abría le encontraba con los ojos fijos en ella, la boca entre abierta y una expresión de deseo, lo que la hacía difícil no dejarse llevar antes de tiempo.

Fue cuando Josh espacio sus movimientos haciéndolos más profundos cuando Lenna se dejó ir.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero cuando Josh dió un último empuje gimiendo con una voz grave, los rayos del sol ya les iluminaban.

-joder… dime que esto pasará más veces- murmuró Josh mientras se tumbaba junto a ella

-Las que quieras…- dijo muy sincera Lenna.

Se acomodo junto a él con una sonrisa inocente y le miró hasta que le vio como poco a poco cerraba sus ojos y caía dormido.

 

Se levantaron muy tarde, comieron algo y josh pidió a Lenna hacer una llamada con su móvil para comunicarse con su hermano.

A las dos horas Jordan aparece para recogerlo y se despedían de Lenna desde el coche saludando los dos de la misma forma y la misma sonrisa.

 

Al día siguiente no supo nada de Josh. Intento pensar en que sería por el reencuentro de su familia. Pero al siguiente día tampoco supo nada. 

Dudaba en llamar a Jordan, pero si quería saber de Josh y cuando vio en la pantalla de su móvil que Jordan la estaba llamando a ella, descolgó rápidamente.

-Dime que Joshua está contigo por favor…- la voz de Jordan sonaba cansada.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Había desaparecido de nuevo.

Fueron diez dias de busqueda, Lenna fue con Jordan a sitios en los que jamás pensó que pisaría. Siempre iban varios pasos por detrás. 

Joshua había discutido con sus padres el dia que regreso y según llego se fue. Pudieron averiguar que había participado en varias peleas de las que saco mucho dinero y que ese dinero había acabado en polvos mágicos de nuevo.

Ambos se sentían derrotados, desilusionados, traicionados…

Lenna miró su móvil, Tyler la estaba llamando, lo cogió sin ganas.

-Dime-

-Evan ha llamado, Jish está en el hospital-

Lenna se levantó corriendo y tiro de Jordan hacia el coche.

Tyler estaba allí cuando llegaron. Este se acercó a ellos deprisa.

-Tengo un secreto- dijo tapándose la boca después.

-¿Y puedes contarlo?- le preguntó Lenna sabiendo que si le habían dicho que no lo dijera no habría negociador que se lo sacara.

-A ti si, a el no-

Lenna se alejó de Jordan con Tyler y cuando él consideraba que estaban lo suficientemente a salvo comenzó a hablar.

-Jish apareció aquí, en el despacho de Evan. Muy muy…-hizo un gesto tocándose la nariz- le dijo que o le operaba o acababa el con todo, que quería vivir pero no podia hacerlo asi y PUM! se desmayó con sangre y sangre…- cogió aire y volvió a hablar- Evan le va a operar de urgencia, sin permisos, y sin contar que…-se volvió a tocar la nariz

Lenna no podía cerrar la boca mientras Tyler hablaba.

-¿Pero no es peligroso?-

-Mucho más que antes-

 

Las siguientes horas fueron un suplicio. Los padres de Josh llegaron e intentaron frenar la operación. Solo pararon de quejarse cuando Evan salió diciéndoles que si no le operaban en ese momento moriría ya que el coágulo había llegado a paralizar su cerebro.

Cuando les comparó los escáneres de la primera vez y los que le acababa de realizar, por fin, sus padres dieron el consentimiento.

Fueron cerca de ocho horas de operación. Tyler no se movió del hospital, la familia de josh si se fue a casa a “esperar noticias” y Lenna se quedó con Tyler haciendo girar en su mano la margarita roja.

 

Evan apareció en la sala de espera, sonrió a Tyler y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Seguís aquí?-

-Quería saber como acababa Joshua. Quería saber si moría. ¿Ha muerto?- Tyler hablaba tranquilo.

-No, no ha muerto, pero las próximas horas serán críticas. Si no se despierta bien de la anestesia puede haber complicaciones, sin olvidar que ha sido operado en alto riesgo. Hemos conseguido extraer el coágulo, pero tenia mucho liquido residual y hemos tenido que mantener el drenaje.-

-¿Le has abierto la cabeza?- Lenna sintió náuseas al escuchar la pregunta que Tyler le hacía a Evan.

-unos 12 centímetros-

-¿Podemos verle?- Lenna quería verle respirar por sus propios ojos.

-Me temo que no es posible… iros a casa, descansar y venir mañana con fuerzas, el aún está sedado y es probable que le mantengan así toda la noche. Ahora llamaré a su familia, vosotros ir a casa… y ya sabéis… secreto-

Tyler sonrió satisfecho y Lenna asintió.

No pudo dormir nada. Toda su cama le recordaba él.

 

Josh estuvo sedado todo el día siguiente, tenía medio lado de la cabeza rapado y se le veían los puntos de sutura, estaba intubado y su piel era tan blanca que si te fijabas bien se podían ver sus venas azules a través de ella.

Cuando al día siguiente empezó a despertar y no solo se despertó de la sedación, también se le despertó la adicción.

No quiso ver a sus padres, se comporto violentamente con las enfermeras, por lo que tuvieron que esposarle a la cama. No hablaba con nadie, pero cuando Lenna estaba en la habitación solía permanecer en calma.

 

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que le operaron, le habían cambiado de planta en varias ocasiones y ahora volvían las peleas con sus padres porque se negaban a llevarle a una clinica de desintoxicacion.

Lenna tuvo varios encontronazos con ellos, hasta que el padre de Joshua la gritó que ella no era nadie para decidir sobre su hijo.

Joshua seguía sin apenas hablar, aún así después de cada cena Lenna se quedaba un rato con él, ella le hablaba y él contestaba con monosílabos, y antes de irse siempre se abrazaban.

Había tenido que volver a pasar por quirófano para drenar el líquido residual que le quedaba y Evan le contó a Tyler que le darían el alta en unos días.

Cuando llegó esa noche Lenna no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verle incorporado en la cama, con el libro que Tyler le había regalado y con ambos lados de la cabeza afeitados y el pelo restante en forma de cresta revuelta.

-Que cambio de look- dijo Lenna acercándose.

-Tyler dijo que seria mejor asi- por primera vez en mucho tiempo vió un amago de sonrisa en la cara de Josh.

-Me gusta- Lenna le tocó la parte de la cabeza sin puntos y repasó de un vistazo el estado del otro lado

-Lenna… se que no tengo perdón por lo que he hecho…- La cara de Josh volvió a tener un color normal, y aunque tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas su aspecto había cambiado desde la última operación.

-Josh… no voy a negar que me has hecho muchísimo daño- Le beso suavemente en los labios.-Pero… se que en el fondo no es tu culpa. ¿Te acuerdas de que hablamos de conocer a tu nuevo tú?- Josh asintió- en realidad a quien quiero conocer es al actual tu, con todos tus defectos y problemas.-

-Estas enferma…- dijo con una dulce sonrisa que provocó que Lenna le sonriera de vuelta.- ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?-

Lenna asintió y se acomodó junto a él, pasaron la noche abrazados sin apenas hablar, pero Lenna se sintió de nuevo completa.

 

Por la mañana antes de que le trajeran el desayuno Lenna y Josh hablaban de la posibilidad de la clínica.

-Desde la última operación el dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido y esto- dirigió su mirada a la bolsa del suero que tenia conectada a su brazo- me tiene que estar metiendo algo que calma lo otro… pero cuando salga de aquí…-

Lenna recordó la última vez que salió y los lugares que visito con Jordan en su búsqueda.

-Josh, cuando te buscábamos vimos donde habias estado, y nadie nunca debería estar en sitios así… no voy a permitir que vuelvas-

-¿Vistes el precio de la clínica? no se me ocurre manera legal de conseguir todo ese dinero.-

-Encontraremos la manera legal Josh…-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una preciosa chica rubia entró tímidamente.

-¿Joshua?- se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada por la imagen que tenía.

Lenna la miró intentando reconocerla.

-¿Debby?- Josh parecía muy sorprendido de verla, y desvió la mirada a Lenna con una cara que demostraba que se sentía incómodo.

-Oh dios mío! cuando me lo contó tu padre no me lo podía creer- se acercó a él deprisa y le acarició la cara- Siento tanto haberme ido… oh Joshua, no me voy a ir más-

Lenna miraba impaciente la situación, esperando una explicación de quién era esa chica. Cuando ella se acercó y beso sus labios Lenna se levantó del sillón de golpe.

Joshua no devolvió el beso y se frotó la cara con ambas manos cuando Debby se separó de él.

-Hola, yo soy Debby la novia de Joshua- dijo estirando la mano hacía Lenna, que sin mediar palabra salió de la habitación deprisa. Necesitaba respirar… tenía ganas de matar a esa chica.

Casi iba hablando en voz alta por los pasillos “Su novia… ¿su novia? ¿y donde ha estado todo este tiempo…?¿Y porque no me ha dicho nada Josh? necesito relajarme antes de volver ahí dentro y matarla”

Cuando decidió volver a la habitación la vio salir llorando abrazada por la madre de Joshua que parecía consolarla.

-No tienes la culpa querida, tenías que avanzar en tu vida y él cometió el error, ahora que estás de vuelta todo será normal de nuevo-

-Estaba tan preocupada por no saber de él que lo he dejado todo por venir y me le encuentro así… si es mi culpa, jamás debí aceptar esa beca.-

Lenna entró en la habitación cuando ellas estaban lo suficientemente lejos y se encontró a Josh arrancándose la vía.

-Josh Josh ¿Que haces?- Corrió hacia el.

-Me voy de aquí…-

-No puedes pasarte la vida huyendo Josh, no puedes-Lenna volvió a ver la mirada fulminadora de Josh, el miedo la envolvió de nuevo, notando cómo le temblaban las piernas se pego a el y comenzó a besarle de una manera tan apasionada que le forzó a sentarse en la cama, Josh la seguía activamente el beso.

-Me da igual quien sea ella, ahora me perteneces- 

Josh la miró a los ojos sorprendido por la determinación de Lenna 

-Tienes razón- contestó poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y acercandola a el. -Te pertenezco-

Lenna se desabrocho los pantalones y despojándose de ellos se sentó sobre Josh haciendo todo el trabajo. Josh la abrazaba fuertemente mientras sus cuerpos chocaban, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron al clímax uno a continuación de otro.

-Mañana volveré y tendré una solución para la clínica- Dijo muy convencida.

Al salir de la habitación se cruzó con la madre y la “novia” de Josh, paso con la cabeza el alto, desafiante y pudo escuchar a su espalda a Debby preguntando qué quién era esa chica a la madre de Joshua.

 

Al llegar a casa Lenna se acercó a Tyler y le dijo que tenían que hablar de Joshua. Este asintió y fue directo a la cocina donde se sentó en su sitio y la miró expectante.

-Hay que conseguir que vaya a la clínica, hasta que no se desintoxique va a seguir estando mal-

Tyler asintió violentamente

-La clínica son 260 a la semana, Jish me dijo donde tiene el dinero que podemos usar pero no se cuanto hay, solo donde esta.-

-Podemos ir a buscarlo para saber cuánto es-

Volvió a asentir de la misma manera.

-Evan puede firmar la orden de ingreso-

-Eso sería estupendo… hay que moverlo rapido, saber cuánto necesita...-

-Minimo serian 5 meses… 260 semana… 1040 mes…. 5200.-

Lenna suspiró era mucho dinero, pero tenía que sacarlo de todo eso.

Montaron en el coche de Tyler y fueron direccion al dinero de Joshua.

-Tyler…. ¿alguna vez Josh te ha hablado de una tal Debby?-

-si-

-¿qué te contó?-

-¿porque?-

-Por que ella ha vuelto-

-Tenemos un problema entonces-

-¿Porque?

-Por que ella le metió en todo esto.-

 

Llegaron a un almacén abandonado, Tyler sabía muy bien donde iba.

-¿Joshua te trajo aquí?-

Tyler se limitó a asentir y a continuación comenzó a trepar por una pared que tenía los soportes de la escalera de incendios pero no los escalones. Llegó hasta un determinado punto bajo la atenta mirada de Lenna, retiró un ladrillo suelto, cogió algo de dentro lo metió en su bolsillo y bajó de nuevo.

Volvieron al coche, Tyler saco lo que se había metido en el bolsillo como una camiseta anudada y se lo dio a Lenna antes de arrancar.

Lenna deshizo el nudo en la tela y se encontró con varios rollos de dinero y también cinco bolsitas con el polvo mágico dentro. Se sentía fatal al mirar eso. Josh había guardado eso, nunca le había visto consumir, por lo que su mente seguía negando los hechos, pero tener eso en su regazo la hizo darse cuenta de todo de golpe.

En casa contaron el dinero, Dinah prohibió a Tyler acercarse mientras lo hacían. Había un total de 2080.

-2620 faltan…- dijo Tyler, a Lenna no le salían las cuenta.-Cada bolsita de polvo mágico vale 100, Jish me lo dijo.

-No vamos a vender esto Ty…- le dijo Dinah

-Son 500… es mucho…-

-Se donde podemos venderlo- Lenna se levantó- y lo voy a hacer ya.

-No puedes ir sola- dijo Tyler

-No podéis ir ninguno de los dos-Levantó la voz Dinah.

-Dinah, necesito sacarle de todo esto, y contra más rápido lo vendamos antes nos deshacemos de ello y menos problemas tendremos.-

Dinah negaba con la cabeza, y no paró de hacerlo durante todo el trayecto hacia uno de los bares que Lenna visitó con Jordan cuando buscaban a Josh.

Se acercó al chico de la barra, con el que había hablado aquella noche.

-¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Encontrastes a tu amigo?-

-Si…-

-Gran boxeador… me hizo ganar mucho dinero- soltó una carcajada, Lenna sentía inmensas ganas de golpearle en la cara. Pero sabía que su fuerza no sería lo suficiente para el efecto que quería crear. Se limitó a sonreír.

-El caso es que tengo unas cosas que se dejó en mi casa y queria saber si podía venderselas a alguien, yo no lo quiero tener… asi que…-Mostró muy disimuladamente en su mano una de las bolsitas.

-Tal vez esté interesado, soy gran fan de Spooky me gustaría tener algo suyo… ¿cuántas tienes?-

-Cinco-

-420-

-500-

-450- sonrió

-500- apareció en ella la mirada fulminante de Josh a través de sus ojos.

-Esta bien… esta bien… tienes suerte de que te lo compre yo que le conozco, se que a ese no le daban nada malo.

El camarero la puso una bebida y en la servilleta que puso como posavasos metió cinco billetes de 100. Lenna se incorporó en la barra y abrazándolo le paso todas las bolsas. Se bebio de un trago la cerveza y salio de alli normalmente.

A los pocos km del bar Lenna pidió a Ty que parara, abrió la puerta  y vomito como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Guau… Lenna… eres impresionante- dijo Tyler cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta.

 

Esa noche fue al hospital pasada la hora de la cena, ya sabía cómo colarse en el hospital y los horarios de las rondas, así que no la fue difícil entrar en la habitación de Josh.

Él parecía ya dormido. Se acercó despacio y le acarició el pelo, el peinado le quedaba muy bien.

Joshua abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió al ver a Lenna.

-Que bien que seas tu- Se incorporó desperezándose.

Le habían cambiado la vía de brazo y tenía un enorme moretón en donde se había arrancado la vía.

Lenna se tumbó a su lado.

-He ido con Tyler a buscar tu dinero-

-¿Hay suficiente?- Se acomodó a su lado y la acarició el pelo.

-No, pero si ayuda bastante la verdad… vi todo lo que habia alli-

Josh bajo la mirada

-Tyler dice que Debby te metió en esto… ¿porque no me hablastes de ella?-

Josh beso a Lenna antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Quiero que sepas algo antes de contarte mi historia con Debby. Quiero que sepas que solo puedo pensar en ti, que tu me has dado motivos para vivir, para querer seguir viviendo, si no fuera por ti… no estaría aquí.-

Lenna comenzó a llorar, Josh siguió hablando mientras la retiraba las lágrimas.

-Siempre estuve enamorado de ella, desde el colegio, pero ella era demasiado guay para mi y me ignoraba. Cuando pasamos al instituto ella se mudó con su familia a mi barrio y éramos vecinos. En clase me ignoraba, pero en casa nos pasábamos el tiempo juntos. Experimentaba conmigo todo lo que se le ocurría, hablo de a ver qué pasa si te tragas un pez y cosas asi…-

Lenna le miró sorprendida

-Si… me trague un pez por ella… no me siento orgulloso pero lo hice, el tema es que íbamos creciendo y los experimentos tomaron una dirección diferente, comenzamos a experimentar con el sexo, siempre acaba mal para mi, porque aunque ella llegaba al final decía que le daba asco que yo… bueno, ya sabes… por lo que me solía ir a casa bastante molesto casi siempre. En público seguíamos sin tener contacto, pero en privado para mi era como mi novia, aunque no se bien si lo era…- paró un momento mirando a Lenna- Tu eres tan distinta a ella….-

-Espero que eso sea bueno- dijo Lenna sonriendo.

-Muy bueno….- la besó fugazmente antes de continuar- El tema es que seguimos creciendo, ella empezó a salir con otros chicos, pero era conocida por la intocable por que ninguno conseguía acostarse con ella, pero después de cada cita que tenía… ¿a que no sabes en qué cama acababa?-

Lenna puso los ojos en blanco con cara de asco.

-Empezaron las fiestas… y el alcohol… Debby se emborrachaba tan frecuentemente que yo ya solo me dedicaba a salvarla… y pelearme con todo el que se metía por medio para intentar aprovecharse. Un día una pelea se fue de control, y me reventaron entre varios, acabe cayendo al suelo y golpeándome en la cabeza… supongo que ese fue el dia que el coágulo nació porque fue desde entonces desde que me empezo a doler la cabeza tan intensamente. Un dolor que no se iba ni cuando dormía.-

Lenna se acarició el lado “sano” rapado de su cabeza.

-Mientras yo estaba luchando por controlar el dolor con medicamentos y oraciones a Dios… Debby comenzó a pensar en probar drogas, pero no quería que la pasara nada así que… las experimentó a través de mi.-

-Es una hija de puta- Lenna no pudo controlar sus palabras. Josh hizo un puchero y continuó con la historia.

-Me dio éxtasis, que lo que me provocó fue un dolor más intenso, por lo que ella no lo probó, luego empezamos con la maria, y durante un tiempo estuvo bien, me relajaba pero no conseguía acallar mi dolor, y como me dejaba un olor raro en el pelo… pues tampoco era del gusto de Debby. Y un dia llego con coca.- Lenna noto que le comenzaba a costar hablar.- Cuando la probé… me sentí nuevo, el dolor desapareció, me sentía activo… esa noche lo hicimos hasta que se quedó dormida, pero yo me quedé con ganas de más. El caso es que el nuevo Joshua “mejorado” le gusto a Debby, y pasamos a ser novios a tiempo completo. Ella consumía a veces… pero yo comencé a ser un habitual. Me puse violento, con todos… y ella me denuncio y luego quito la denuncia… pero empezaron todos mis problemas con la policía. Ella se fue a estudiar algo al extranjero unos meses antes de que aparecieras en mi vida y me dieron de desayunar croissants- sonrió- y ahora te pertenezco…-

-Se lo has dicho a ella-

Josh negó con la cabeza.

-Ella tiene que saber que eres mío-

Josh asintio y comenzo a besarla. 

Se durmieron abrazados y por la mañana Lenna salió de la habitación justo cuando Debby entraba con unos globos, paso a su lado con la ceja levantada y relamiéndose maliciosamente.

 

Lenna fue directa a ver a Evan para prepararlo todo para el ingreso en la clínica de Joshua.

 

Tyler aportó bastante dinero para cumplir con la señal de la clínica y en cuanto le dieron el alta a Joshua dos hombres llegaron para recogerle.

Su familia no daba crédito al ver como Joshua se iba con ellos de forma voluntaria. Le acompañaron hasta la salida del hospital, donde Lenna y Tyler esperaban junto a la furgoneta.

Debby se acercó a Joshua

-No tienes que hacer esto Joshua, yo ya he vuelto, lo arreglaremos juntos, te quiero-

Joshua la miró con seriedad. Lenna se acercó y cogió la mano de Josh.

-Se nota lo que le quieres.- Dijo con resquemor Lenna.

Joshua se giró hacia Lenna y la beso en los labios delante de todos.

-No se quien te crees que eres pero no dejaré que estropees la vida de Joshua-

-Oh… cállate- Bufó Tyler

Joshua se acercó a Tyler y le abrazo.

-Gracias Tyler, eres la única persona que me ha entendido sin hablar, y has conseguido que pudiera entenderme a mí mismo. Quedate en mi vida.-

Tyler asintió sonriente

-Eres mi primer amigo-

-Tú también-

Joshua volvió a girarse a Lenna.

-Nos vemos en unos meses, solo pensare en ti- La beso apasionadamente y Lenna se olvido del mundo mientras sentía los brazos de Josh rodeandola. 

Cuando volvió al mundo real, escucho a Debby llorar, Josh ni se giró y se montó en él la furgoneta. Cuando esta se alejó la tensión se palpó en el ambiente, aunque por supuesto Tyler no lo notaba y comenzó su conversación con Lenna de una manera tranquila.

-Le voy a echar de menos, pero va a volver, ¿verdad Lenna?-

Lenna asintió y dirigió sutilmente a Tyler fuera de las miradas de odio de la familia.

Jordan se acercó a ello ante la sorpresa de su familia.

-Gracias… ¿como puedo agradeceroslo?-

-Necesitamos dinero- No se cortó Tyler.

-Tengo en mi cuenta unos 700…¿ayuda?-

-1920... -murmuró Tyler

-Tyler lleva la cuenta de lo que necesitamos y con tus 700 eso faltaria, con lo que tengo yo podríamos acercarnos bastante-

-Dinah y yo pondremos el resto-

Jordan abrazo a Lenna.

-mantenerme al corriente de todo, no creo que mi hermano quiera hablar con mi familia…- 

-El sabe que contigo puede contar- dijo Tyler provocando el llanto en Jordan -lloras…- se acerco a el y Jordan le abrazo. Tyler se quedó un poco parado, pero le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

 

Al día siguiente hicieron el resto del ingreso a la clínica y comenzaron los cinco meses de espera.

 

Faltaba una semana para navidad cuando llegó el momento de ir a buscar a Joshua. Tyler se había negado a decorar el árbol porque estaba convencido que Jish se quedaría con ellos en esas fechas y quería decorarlo con el.

Dinah era la que mantenía a Jordan al tanto de la evolución de su hermano, los resultados estaban siendo increíbles y no iba a haber ningún retraso en su salida.

Lenna era la que más contacto había tenido con el. A los dos meses de estar allí le dejaban llamar a sus familiares cada mes y Josh llamó todos y cada uno de los meses a Lenna, le contaba las actividades que hacían y que se había apuntado a tocar la batería y le iba genial. Siempre se despedían con un tímido “te quiero”.

 

En el coche iban Tyler y Lenna delante y un Jordan completamente emocionado detrás.

Cuando llegaron una chica muy amable les preguntó el motivo de su visita y cuando mencionaron a Joshua sonrió abiertamente.

-Es un chico estupendo y se notaba que quiere mantenerse limpio… ¿Eres tu Lenna?-

Lenna asintió

-Has roto muchos corazones aquí…- dijo divertida- Joshua es tan encanto que ha tenido a toda la plantilla revolucionada, pero siempre ha mantenido que le perteneces… chica con suerte-

El pecho de Lenna se hincho orgullosa y no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Si me seguis os enseñaré las instalaciones que Joshua está acabando sus tareas de voluntario-

El sitio parecía un hotel de lujo, rodeado de bosque y con piscina y gym. Les llevó hasta la habitación de Josh, la maleta sobre la cama ya cerrada demostraba que tenía muchas ganas ya de irse, esa habitación olía a Josh… un olor que Lenna echaba mucho de menos.

De allí salieron al jardín, había gente haciendo todo tipo de cosas, tai chi, cartas, maquinas de ejercicio al aire libre… incluso gente que solo estaba sentada en bancos disfrutando del los rayos de sol que diciembre les ofrecía.

-Y si me seguis por aqui nos deberíamos ya encontrar con él- dijo abriendo una puerta y entrando en ella y así fue.

Josh llevaba gorra al revés, estaba en pantalones cortos y deportivas de espaldas, aunque era muy reconocible por sus tatuajes su espalda había cambiado un montón. Estaba jugando al basket con otros tres chicos. Tiró a canasta y la metió limpia, uno de los chicos se acercó a él mientras levantaban triunfales los brazos, los otros dos aplaudieron y se alejaron de ellos repitiendo que les debían una revancha.

Cuando Joshua se dió la vuelta Lenna se quedó sin aliento por un momento, su cuerpo estaba perfecto y su sonrisa de triunfador se borró de su cara nada más ver a Lenna.

Se acercó corriendo a ella, se paró justo al llegar frente a ella y pegó la frente a la de ella.

-Ya estás aquí-

-Ya estoy aquí-

-¡¡Ya estamos aquí Jish!!- gritó Tyler.

Josh guiñó un ojo a Lenna y se acercó a abrazar a Tyler. Este se pegó mucho a él.

Cuando intentó alejarse de él Tyler le apreto mas fuerte, por lo que tuvo que saludar a su hermano sin soltar a Tyler.

 

Tras despedirse de casi todo el mundo sin poder apartar a Tyler de su lado, montaron en el coche. Lenna quería montar detrás con Josh, pero Tyler no la dejó, por lo que se quedó de nuevo mirándole sin poder besarle, el fuego que tenía dentro la estaba consumiendo, pero supo que aún tenía que esperar un poco más.

Llegaron a casa, en el camino Tyler ya había comunicado que Joshua pasaría las navidades con ellos y que tenían que decorar el árbol en cuanto llegaran, Josh sonrió abiertamente como respuesta.

Tyler, Jordan y Joshua hablaron durante un rato en el salón antes de que Jordan volviera con su familia y durante todo el rato él y Lenna se buscaban con la mirada furtivamente.

Cuando Jordan se fue Tyler tiro de Jish para decorar el árbol y entre los dos se pusieron manos a la obra. 

Lenna no podía dejar de sonreír al verles, la risa de Josh era lo mejor que había escuchado nunca y verle bromear con Tyler la llenaba mas de vida.

 

-Tengo un regalo!- recordó Tyler que subió las escaleras corriendo. Acto seguido Josh y Lenna corrieron el uno al otro. 

-Oh dios mío…- fue lo único que pudo decir Lenna después del beso que se dieron.

-¡Aquí está!- bajo con una bolsa.

-¿Me lo vas a dar ahora?-

Tyler asintió fuertemente.

Joshua cogió la bolsa y saco lo que había dentro. Era un jersey de navidad con un gato envuelto en luces de navidad. Los dos acabaron en el suelo de la risa que les entró.

-Yo también tengo un regalo Josh… ¿subimos y te lo doy?- Josh se acercó lentamente a él extendiendo la mano.

-el secreto…- murmuró Tyler haciendo que Joshua pusiera cara de confusión.-Antes quiero hacer una foto a Jish con el jersey-

-En serio Tyler… dejame ya a solas con el…- 

-Puedes darle el regalo aqui, yo se lo que es, pero primero foto.-

Instantes después Joshua posaba frente al árbol con cara de pena, el jersey y un gorro de papá noel que Tyler le había colocado.

-¿Contento?¿me puedo ir ya con Lenna?-

-Puedes- dijo antes de echarse a reír al ver la foto.

 

Una vez arriba Josh notaba a Lenna intranquila.

-Antes de darte el regalo quiero decirte que he pasado mucho tiempo pensando si era adecuado o no… he consultado a mucha gente… pero creo que si va a ser un buen regalo. Aunque si no te sientes cómodo con ello… pues… me lo quedaré para mi-

Joshua parecía completamente perdido.

-Pues… - Lenna cogió un sobre de la mesilla y se lo entregó.

Joshua lo abrió despacio, mirándola varias veces antes de sacar lo que había dentro.

Se quedó petrificado con la foto en su mano.

-¿Y… bien…?- a Lenna le sudaban las manos.

Josh se levantó sin dejar de mirar la foto se puso frente a ella y la obligó a levantarse. Puso su mano en la tripa de Lenna y volvió a mirar la foto.

-No se que decir… yo… no creo que este preparado…-

La cara de Lenna se nubló con tristeza.

-Menos mal que estamos juntos, me vas a hacer un gran padre.-

Lenna recuperó la sonrisa y se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- Lo vas a ser...Y ahora… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al sótano a… celebrarlo?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
